


Meditating Mess Around

by EndangeredMind



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Farting, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Whilst meditation, Ninjor reminisces about the time he inflated himself and wonders if he can do it again.
Kudos: 3





	Meditating Mess Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Ninjor hummed as he sat down in the gardens of the Temple of Power. The bot was an ally to the Power Rangers, and he really enjoyed fighting the battles alongside them, but when all was said and done, he liked to come out to the gardens and meditate. As he began to meditate, he started to reflect on the time when he inflated himself with his expansive powers. As he continued to meditate, he began to wonder about the experience more, and he wondered if he would ever have the chance to do something like it any time soon.

The more he looked, the more he decided that he wanted to do it again. The only thing stopping him was whether or not he had the option installed. He grinned and decided to give it a try. He stopped his meditation and stood up, getting into his old expansion pose. He took a deep breath in, and uttered “Ninjor Expansion Mode!” He closed his eyes and waited a few moments. Nothing seemed to be happening. As he was about to open his eyes, he could hear several creaking and groaning noises. He opened his eyes, glanced down and smirked.

Ninjor felt giddy as he felt his strong frame start to swell up. His belly was the first thing to start inflating. He grinned as he felt the metal creaking and groaning. As he looked at his swelling belly, he suddenly realised that instead of inflating with air, he was getting fatter and fatter! He grinned in excitement as his belly continued to grow. He heard a creak and looked behind him, his eyes going wide as he noticed that his butt was starting to grow bigger too. It wasn’t long before he was sporting a nice big bubble butt.

His once imposing and strong frame was starting to look a lot softer as the minutes continued to tick by. His body was slowly transforming from a well built mech to a much rounder ninjabot. The metal belt around his body creaked and groaned in protest as it tried to hold in his growing belly, but it wasn’t long until the belt reached its maximum capacity and flew off of his growing body with a loud ripping noise. He let out a small chuckle and turned his head, looking at his growing rear, which was now a massive bubble butt.

He had grown quite plump, and he was now sporting large moobs. His head had also rounded out nicely, with a large double chin poking out from the helmet. He let out a small moan of happiness as his butt continued to grow, along with his small beer gut, which was starting to turn into a full-on pot belly. He began to poke and prod at his much larger body, loving the feeling of his new fat body. He grinned and continued to feel his new body, giving his large ass a squeeze, and a large smack for good measure.

Ninjor was suddenly hit by a large growth spurt, and he groaned as it caused his belly to grow more and sag down to his knees. His butt fared no better, sticking out like a large shelf as he continued to pile on the pounds. The mech could only moan and wrap his large arms around his big belly, before giving his large butt a wiggle. He was loving this! Who knew that a simple error causing him to gain weight instead of inflating would make him love inflating all the more? He groaned and wiggled his butt once more.

He was now so large that he should be unable to move. Ninjor was surprised that he wasn’t immobile, but due to his mechanical frame and mysterious powers, he was still standing as a very bulbous and wide-bottomed mech. He laughed as he continued to blimp outwards, not caring what happened next. He was loving the feeling of growing bigger. His laughter caused his large frame to wobble and ripple, all the while continuing to gain weight. The mech looked at his belly and hummed as he rubbed it and squeezed it, fascinated with how big his body was getting. 

The massive mech was then hit two growth surges. The first surge caused his belly and butt to grow some more. He then found himself sitting on the floor. It seemed that the growth spurt was the tipping as his legs could no longer sustain himself. However, that didn’t matter to him as his butt was so plumped up that it softened the impact of his fall. The triple chinned mech now looked at his blubbery body, still giving it squeezes and prods here and there. It seemed that he was still fascinated with his flab, but he wasn’t worried.

The second growth hit his rear. The ninjabot found himself being pushed forward as the growth spurt caused his butt to grow enormously. The expansion powers began to wear off, with Ninjor landing on his massive belly as he was catapulted forward by the sudden growth of his butt, before the force of landing on his belly caused him to land back on his massive rear. He looked at his blubbery body and burst out laughing. It felt amazing, and he was looking forward to seeing what was coming next. His laughter soon died down as he began messing around.

He began by wiggling his very fat arms and legs. Even though he was now immobile and unable to get up, it didn’t bother him. He was in love with his new size, and he glanced at his massive rear. “I guess now I’m truly thicc!” He snickered, before yawning. It seemed that the expansion had taken all of the drive out of him, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes, and it didn’t take long for him to start sleeping. His belly rumbled suddenly and he let out a loud and brassy fart.


End file.
